


Der Glücksbringer

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sturm Graz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: «Это всё из-за Алара», — повторяют товарищи по команде, и Дени приходится привыкать к тому, что это может быть правдой.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Алар, нынешний топ-бомбардир австрийской Бундеслиги, просидел несколько лет на скамейке «Рапида» до перехода в «Штурм».
> 
> Написано на Football Autumn Fest 2016 на diary.ru для команды Альпийского альянса.

«Это всё из-за Алара», – смеётся Кристиан, пытаясь перебороть непослушную молнию на сумке с тренировочной формой. Дени медленно поднимает брови. 

Не каждый сезон начинаешь с размазывания действующего чемпиона, тянущегося и растекающегося по изумрудному газону, словно слишком жидкое тесто. Искать знаки и выдумывать приметы на пустом месте, думается Дени, в такие дни более чем естественно. 

Он утыкается в толстовку и выходит из раздевалки. Из-за закрывающейся двери доносится что-то вроде «…будет теперь новым талисманом». Чушь какая. 

 

Сезон разворачивается медленно, протяжно, и встроиться в неровный, рваный ритм дней между турами и самими матчами стоит усилий даже больших, чем обычно. Дени делает ошибку за ошибкой: неточные пасы, соскользнувший с ноги мяч, не до конца просчитанное движение, неловкий поворот. Он запоминает каждую из них, он оставлял бы зарубки прямо на коже, будь это столь же быстро и просто — яркие отметины, одна за другой, словно песчинки в песочных часах, ведущие отсчёт до того, как все слова смолкнут и останется одна тишина. 

Именно её он боится больше всего на свете, больше боли, больше травм, больше неизвестности — и именно она сопровождала его все последние годы. Порой больше всего хотелось услышать хоть что-то в свой адрес: крик, ругань, оскорбления, распоследние слова о собственной бездарности. Что угодно, кроме звенящего безмолвия да стеклянных глаз, лишённых осмысленности. Эти воспоминания не оставляют его ни на минуту. 

 

_(Дени дважды забивает в ворота, обрамлённые бело-сиреневыми флагами. Где-то внутри внезапно колет – тонко, едва заметно – чувство гордости, чувство принадлежности к множеству, в котором ему не нашлось места. Дени хочется ударить себя по рукам: это больше не его битва.)_

 

Мокрый, вязкий, тягучий воздух над форальбергскими лугами кажется почти непрозрачным в предвечерней синеве. Дени делает шаг вперёд, на зелёный газон, уткнувшись взглядом в собственные шнурки. Он втягивает шею в плечи и не может заставить себя посмотреть вперёд. В голове пульсирует вскользь брошенная Фодой фраза — пара проходных слов, на которые никто и не должен обращать внимание: «...и, конечно же, Алар, куда мы без него…». Глупое, пустое. То, что он так давно не слышал в свой адрес. 

Дени хочется переспросить, правильно ли он расслышал, верно ли понял, не искажает ли его мозг смысл слов, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Но он не решается. Дени вообще боится задавать вопросы – ему кажется, что слова, вылетающие из его рта, обретают форму, телесность, вес, превращаются в тяжёлые остроуглые камни, способные разбить что угодно. Он слишком привык к хрупкости момента, к тому, что один неточный шаг откидывает его назад на десяток ступеней, и приходится начинать всё сначала. Маленькая ошибка стоит слишком дорого. Расплачиваться за них он слишком устал. 

На «Альтах» приходится пятый гол сезона. Больше, чем за весь прошлый год в зелёной футболке. 

Стоя перед парой дюжин фанатов с чёрно-белыми флагами, Дени понимает, что ему придётся научиться доверять тренеру, команде — но в первую очередь самому себе. Последнее, кажется, тяжелее всего. 

 

Выходя на поле против «Рапида», он проскальзывает мимо нового тренера – его это больше не касается – и бывших сокомандников, уворачиваясь от попыток заговорить: когда подчёркнутая вежливость ещё не была необходимостью, вместо пустых вопросов о делах и жизни всё чаще звучала тишина. Ни к чему нарушать традицию сейчас. 

Перед тем, как переступить через белую линию на газоне, Дени замирает на мгновение. Он находит в себе достаточно смелости для того, чтобы коротко, обрывисто взглянуть Мюллеру, человеку, который так много для него _не сделал_ , в глаза. Ему хватает пары секунд. 

Следующие восемьдесят пять минут, до того, как табличка с красной цифрой «9» взмывает вверх, он почти не видит мяча: он слишком занят попытками понять, что хотел увидеть в этом как всегда стеклянном взгляде. 

 

Когда ему звонят из Футбольного союза, Дени обрывает себя на полуслове, чтобы не съязвить про внезапно нашедшееся на адаптацию новичков время. Когда Коллер впоследствии звонит ему лично, чтобы растолковать, что он имел в виду, когда произносил эту хлёсткую фразу, Дени даже не вслушивается в объяснение: сам факт звонка значит больше, чем любые слова. 

Дени рассматривает своё имя на напечатанной программе официальной пресс-конференции сборной и спрашивает себя, мечтал ли он когда-либо об этом. Мечтал, но какое это имеет значение в конечном счёте.

В лицо светят вспышками и осветительными приборами из углов конференц-зала. Дени по хорошей привычке утыкается взглядом в стол и принимается в десятый раз читать распечатку для прессы, пока голос пресс-атташе не приобретает яркие очертания: его называют по имени. 

Дени не хочется говорить: говорить ему нечего, ему хочется донести, что всё, что действительно важно, он показывает на поле, а также другие общие банальности, чтобы больше никогда не оставаться один на один с камерами и микрофонами. В горле сохнет, мысли путаются. 

И вдруг все слова Фоды, все эти месяцы копившиеся внутри, начинают давить куда-то на стенки гортани. Он здесь, в зале для пресс-конференций национальной сборной, на нём красная ветровка с орлом где-то над сердцем, и, пожалуй, на это есть свои причины – довольно веские, если верить Коллеру. Пора научиться говорить то, что действительно думаешь. Пусть это и включает в себя чуть больше самоуверенности, чем есть внутри на самом деле. 

Предложения с союзом «но» лучше всего подходят для его первой пресс-конференции в сборной.

 

Количество голов разменивает двузначное число, отрыв по очкам превышает пределы досягаемости одного тура, и Дени наконец перестаёт противиться, когда товарищи по команде наперебой говорят о странных закономерностях.

На девяностой минуте он уходит с поля. На девяносто пятой не поднимающий носа со дна таблицы «Маттерсбург» сравнивает счёт. На все расспросы журналистов о том, как такое вообще могло произойти, Шульц пожимает плечами и с усмешкой выдыхает:

— Это всё из-за Алара.


End file.
